Silence
by kirr1001
Summary: Chrono is brave and powerful demon.But he too though his life is now calm and happy, fears one thing.


**_kirr1001 says:_**

**Yes! Another Chrono Crusade story! :) I'm starting to love the manga everyday a bit more. **

**My own opinion is that in the epilogue Rosette died but she did saw Chrono. I think that he came to meet her and take where ever she was meant to go and to tell her that she wasn't alone. So though she died, it really wasn't so horrible thing because Chrono came back like he had promised and they were finally together :) **

**But I still wanted to write this and think, "what if they didn't die? what if they continued living after he came back?" **

**I don't explain where he has been all these years 'cause I really couldn't find any good place so... you can just imagine it ^^**

**I hope you like it and sorry about my bad English. The clip in the end is from song, _Sayonara Solitaire _by _Saeko Chiba_**

* * *

><p><em>Silence. Silence and eternal darkness. He was blind and deaf.<em>

_Silence._

_Silence._

Chrono bounded up, breathing deeply and felt sweat cling to his bare back and shoulders. Trying to steady his racing heart, Chrono sighed and moved his gaze to woman beside him. A calm wave washed over him as he saw her sleeping face, mouth open and soft snore filling the shady room.

_No more silence_, he smiled gently. He let his eyes travel around her beautiful from, admiring her shining, now long hair and soft skin. The blanket was wrapped up to her waist and a thin white night shirt covered her chest. If Chrono would look hard enough he could see the shape of her breasts so he blushed, just slightly and gently pulled the blanket up to her chin. He touched her chin, the corner of her mouth and Rosette stopped snoring, murmuring something which sounded like his name.

Happiness swelled like a balloon inside demon's stomach and he carefully stood up from the bed before he would do something what could wake her up. He walked to the window which created the only small light in the room and sighed. He saw the full moon on the sky and clenched his fists. Too much bad, horrible memories. He hated these nights when they came back to haunt him.

Silence was the worst. Not the screams or blood. The never ending silence which whispered to him, whispered that he was alone, that he was only a monster and failure who had left everyone, his loved ones to die.

**He had lost everyone.**

Chrono closed his eyes and listened. No, that wasn't true. He heard them. The birds soft singing, the cool wind which swayed trees.

Rosette's breathing.

In and out, in and out.

Rosette's weak but continuing heartbeat.

Thump. Thump.

Maybe someday... he wouldn't hear those sounds anymore. And then the silence would be true.

"Chrono?"

He snapped his eyes open and looked back to the bed. Rosette had sat up and was blinking lazily at him. He couldn't help but smile despite his woeful mood, "That's weird. Usually you don't wake up even if we all would be there to pull you out of the bed."

"I'm not that bad", she frowned playfully but then her expression changed. "I just felt that you weren't okay."

He turned back to window, "I'm just thinking."

"Really", she said and he heard her walk slowly towards him. "What wake you up?"

"... Dreams", he felt her stop then she touched his shoulder.

"About past?"

"And future", he added. "When you will-"

He cut himself immediately. But Rosette just chuckled. "Always going with that. I'm here. Right now."

He knew it, he knew it very well and had promised to himself, to her that he would enjoy of it as long as it would last. But here he was again, floating in depression and scaring. Still, after all this time he was so scared.

"How can you?" he asked, his throat hoarse. "How can you live like there's no tomorrow? Though you almost died when I found you..."

"You're wrong", she answered sharply and he blinked. "I couldn't live or do anything if there wasn't tomorrow. That would be too depressing."

Rosette wrapped her arms around his stomach and he blinked again.

"I can go on because I know there will be always tomorrow for us, Chrono", she said softly, her eyelashes brushing against his skin.

_What is this power you have, Rosette? _Chrono asked, closing his eyes and almost trembled. He touched her hands around his stomach and smiled. _How can you always say the words which I want to hear?_

He turned around and hugged her tightly, hoping that he could somehow melt her in his body so that he could always keep her with him. But then he realized that he didn't need that; she was always with him anyway.

Rosette stood on her toes and nuzzled his neck and he tenderly kissed under her hair, one of her ears. She let out a content sound.

But then he felt her shake, heard her heart beat race and she leaned against his chest. It hurt, he could see it from her face but he just stayed quiet, trusting that it would stop eventually. And after a moment, it did.

"Are you all right?" he whispered and she offered him a smile. She had those moments everyday but she was used to it.

"Of course."

He nodded and took her hand, leading her back to bed. As they climbed under the blanket, Rosette close to him, Chrono knew he would always be scared of the day when Rosette would be silent. But he knew that he would then be silent too and maybe then silence would whisper to him with her voice. And before that, he would live, live for their tomorrow.

Sayonara solitia

Ashita he...


End file.
